User talk:SonOfHalliwell
Welcome! Khan1998stevewhite Hello SonOfHalliwell. I saw that you voted for me on the Vote for Admin and B'crat, i also saw that you said you wanted to make friends. Well...you've got one. Khan. Re: Admin I'm just making sure, but can you provide a relevant wiki as proof that you have done the stuff. Otherwise, you have already made loads of edits in the past two days and you're not showing signs of waning, so there is a chance. Btw thanks for naming the notice at the top of the wiki. It's that sort of stuff why I'm not ready to be a bureaucrat yet. Andyman14 11:08, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :You'll have to contact Khan over the rules. Like I said above and in my blog. I have only been recently promoted to an admin and then found I've been upped to bureaucrat while the real bureaucrat (Khan) was demoted. I don't want the top job yet so I'm giving other people the opportunity. Andyman14 11:23, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Edits Hey. I've saw you've made alot of edits the last day, I just wanted to say good job :) This wiki needs more people like you. A majority of them are kind of egotistic about their edits but yeah sorry about the ending theme note, I swore they sounded the same, but I noticed the ending one is much lounder. HalliwellsAttic 15:25, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah me to. I just haven't been to do much edits lately, due to the fact my computers currently getting fixed, so I've been doing one line edits and stuff on my iPod until I get it back. HalliwellsAttic 16:06, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Im kind of obsessed with Charmed. I have 7 seasons on DVD and my last one should be here on Friday. So I come on here from time to time to see what's happening but I'm trying to spend more time on here lately due to the fact I've been nominated as a admin (congrats for you getting nominated to) So I'm trying my best to promote myself on here. HalliwellsAttic 16:16, September 22, 2010 (UTC) By the Book Of Shadows collection you mean the box set right? I'm trying to get that cause I couldn't afford to get all of them at a time, so I got them one by one. But I've been wondering if I could get like that alone Without the DVDs seeing as I have them, not sure tho but I'll remember to ask. Yeah I'm hoping to get alot of votes, I've worked pretty hard on this site and I'll be quite cool if I did become one. HalliwellsAttic 16:39, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I think that scans are better than screencaps. But I'm sorry for that, I'll reverse it. Thanks. How? How to undo the editting and reverse the page to its last form? Tip Hey! I'm not sure if you know this but when you trying to put a name on a article you don't have to always put like [[ Phoebe Halliwell | Phoebe ] (without the spaces) you can just put Phoebe by itself in brackets and it'll automactily redirect who ever clicked on it to Phoebes Page. It's just a easier way to do it :) HalliwellsAttic 16:00, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Your Icon Did you make your icon or is that something someone else made? Thanks! Magyk94 03:47, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Power/Spell Info Boxes How exactly do you make them? I've been trying to work it out for a while now, but It's confusing, eh. HalliwellsAttic 04:52, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Thankyou! It took me a while to get it, but I finally did. HalliwellsAttic 08:02, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I just gotta learn to write more stuff, cause usually I leave out a lot of stuff, like my edit on To Find a Lost Love one. Although I've only done two, that one and to Exchange Powers So I'll learn in time, But thankyou for putting more stuff on the first one. :) HalliwellsAttic 09:42, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :::On some weird lame level, that mean's alot. Cause I haven't been going to school lately, so really my grammar, spelling and wording kind of suck. Oh and by the way, when the Voting For the Admins' begin, I'm going to vote for you, I think you'll be great as an admin. I myself, got nominated to, and I think I'm a pretty good editor besides my spelling and grammar. But I'm hoping people will see through that, and vote for me anyways. :) HalliwellsAttic 09:54, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well I'm voting for you, cause you've already made over 500 edits on here, and you've been here for like two days. This Wiki needs more users who are dedicated to the site, and the show, as much as you are. Well actually I am to, it just depends when I can get on and stuff. xD HalliwellsAttic 10:00, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::Thankyou! It was actually my first try. So I tried out some new things, I was going to do the coloring, but I can never do it properly (+ My Computer just came back today, and everything was whiped off it so I can't do anyone new ones, until I download Sony Vegas again) And I also suck at putting flashes, so I took some off the Season 1 Credits, and just added them in there. HalliwellsAttic 10:42, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I've tried to download that program before, but for some reason it never actually fully completes it. So I've just been working with Sony Vegas 9.0. It seems much easier then other programs. HalliwellsAttic 10:55, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I don't think my old School had it, but When I move. I'll ask my new one if they do. If not I'll just try and find a site that actually give's me the full complete version of it, eh. xD HalliwellsAttic 11:02, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Edits 500 EDITS ALREADY! You are doing really, really wow. You must not sleep (lol). Anyway, i'm glad to see such new people getting involved in the wiki so mych. Wish I was editing but my computer DID brake, so I bought a new one, anyway, as I said well done on the edits. Khan White (sorry i'm not actually signing my posts it's because my post says 'Head Admin' and you know i'm not anymore). Season 7 Actually. It's To Move Ahead In Time. I'm currently watching episodes on that Disc, and although you can't see all of it, you can see 'AHEAD' and 'TIME' and part of the spell behind Rose's head. I think the To Find a Lost Love spell is on the opposite page tho. I'm not sure tho. Do you have region 1 or 2? HalliwellsAttic 14:11, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :I have Region two. Which is probably alot different to region 1. Rose and Alyssa are both on Disc Five. I uploaded a printscren of ''my ''Disc Five Menu and I think you'll be able to see the spell in the background. Look http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/File:Untitled_1.jpg I drew a circle around the spell, so I'm pretty sure it's the To Move Ahead In Time Spell. Correct me if I'm wrong. HalliwellsAttic 14:22, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I might of accidently put disc on my edit. I'm not sure. But I'm going to add it back now xD HalliwellsAttic 14:36, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::I actually put it on the To Move Ahead Of Time page, cause I didn't know there was a reversal spell for that one, but thanks for telling me where it is. So I'll add it there. :) You see. I'm currently watching nearly all of my Charmed DVD's, and just putting random facts on pages, like what spell's can be seen in the backgrounds of disc's, menu's, covers etc. HalliwellsAttic 14:40, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well that makes more sense, aha. I'm going to add some more later. I'm currently watching Scry Hard cause it's like my favorite episode on Season 7. I like the fact that Leo and Piper got stuck in the Doll House, eh. HalliwellsAttic 14:44, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::I don't like that episode that much. I've seen it about twice, and it didn't really have much of a story line, except for Pandora's box. Which to me was kind of boring. xD HalliwellsAttic 14:48, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ironically, that's the only part I liked in the episode to and also, that girl who had asthma in the elevator, has been in alot of shows. I remember her from The Suite Life Of Zack And Cody. Eh xD HalliwellsAttic 14:56, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ah, I hated Zankou so much. He annoyed me. >.< But I guess him being in Season 7 helped the story-line kind of. But overall I didn't like him. The only characters I liked in Season 7 (Besides the main one's) Were, Adult Wyatt, Kyra and Kyle Brody xD HalliwellsAttic 15:02, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Like I said before, He just annoyed me. I think the best demon from Season 7 was Drake dè Mon even tho technically he wasn't a demon. Well actually he was, but y'know what I mean, hopefully. I saw that before when I was replying to this, I didn't know weather to tell you or not xD . HalliwellsAttic 15:12, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Well then, I really don't have a favorite Demon for Season 7. Well Actually there's Cole. But he was like neutral in his appearance in The Seven Year Witch HalliwellsAttic 15:15, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::So did I, I didn't like him that much when he became the Source. It would of been good to see him in Season 6, but it's a shame he got vanquished the season before. And Hey, How'd you know that Prue was flipping the pages, on the "starring" clips. I always thought it was Piper cause It looked like a scene from Charmed Again, Part 1 xD HalliwellsAttic 15:20, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::I think, if he didn't become the Source, and just stayed a mortal. He would of been in the show alot longer. Tho I think Julian McMahon left cause of that show he was on, Nip/Tuck I think. xD Oh, yeah I watched that episode before trying to find it, and I did. xD I was just amazed you saw it. I usually have to re-watch episodes like ten times, to notice something like that. HalliwellsAttic 15:24, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Well that's a shame, I liked his character, but meh. I'm also currently studying the opening credits too, Like I noticed the pattern in season one and two, about the whole Prue, Prue, Prue then a clip of Piper and Prue then Piper, Etc if you get that. I've been like pausing the screen and looking at each clip, seeing if theres any trivia to add. and just stuff like that. xD HalliwellsAttic 15:33, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I'm going to check out that timestamp in Season 5.I never noticed it before. Cause I've only done the whole freezing each clip for Season 7. I think there trivial worthy, so you should add them once you notice them. xD HalliwellsAttic 15:41, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Ah, I'll look at it on my computer lately, I can zoom out on mine I think. I also noticed, You know them flashes they have? After the title clips, how they look zoom in on the face, and they appear in the corner of the flash? If you do. I noticed they never make new ones, cause for example Alyssa's one is still from Season 4, I noticed it while I was trying to find the time stamp before. Idk if you understood what I said before tho >.< HalliwellsAttic 15:50, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I know that. I just found it kind of weird, they didn't change it in Season 5, they should have tho. xD And No. I always thought that was shown in the aired one. Cause I remember them vanquishing Shax, but Maybe It's a different one. Idk. Also I'm currently watching Charmageddon and I noticed Leo orbs. I always get confused with that, Cause since his a Avatars he shouldn't have elders powers no more, right? >.< HalliwellsAttic 15:58, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Oh, well that clears it up. Everytime I watch this episode, that part always confuses me, although I always watch that episode cause I like when Phoebe saw all of the losses. It would of been better if they actually showed Prue in it tho >.< Shame Shannen Doherty didn't let her image be used anymore. HalliwellsAttic 16:03, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well I think, if they were able to show Cole in it. I think that would of been able to afford Shannen, unless they could only afford one of them. I don't know. Season 7 confused me alot. xD Hey, do you think Elise should of been showed in the opening credits? Cause she was in more episodes then Bille, Dan and Jenny. I would of think they were going to add her eventually, heh. HalliwellsAttic 16:09, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh yeah. I always though that all the characters were the main cast, by bad. xD I guess that's true. I just would of liked to see her in them. >.< HalliwellsAttic 16:16, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah. I liked that episode it was in tho. I think it was Hell Hath No Fury It was sad when Piper broke down right in front of it. HalliwellsAttic 16:19, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I see. For some reason I always like the sad parts, like that part. Piper dying after getting shot in All Hell Breaks Loose, and the Scene's were Piper and Paige cry in Charmageddon. I'm a sucker for stuff like that. Lame I know. xD HalliwellsAttic 16:35, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :I cried during the Hell Hath No Fury part. Ah It took me a while to get there, cause it took me like 3 months to get where you are now. xD I was excited when I was able to do it tho, cause most of the pages I edited on before had enough information. HalliwellsAttic 16:39, September 25, 2010 (UTC) When I could do it, I just started editing the spelling and wording and such. Until I found something on the page that required some work. xD I haven't really done that much to the main characters page tho. I added them photos for Death Counts Power Losses etc, and I've wrote appearances for Chris and Cole and I've added photos to them to. xD HalliwellsAttic 16:42, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :I think my specialty would be adding photos where needed, correcting some spelling, created pages for Actors and sometimes Characters, and now making Spell Pages and the Info Boxe's for them. I can never be bothered to write the info about them tho. Cause I never know what to write, so my bad there. xD I'm still hoping to become a admin, so I'm doing as much edits as I can, cause I'm leaving in October for like 1 week to 1month, it all depends. HalliwellsAttic 16:48, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Well then I'll just make the pages and the spell info boxes and leave the info up to you xD ah I'm not sure if I have the talent, but thankyou for saying that. I'm just happy I got some votes (although they didn't count) on Andyman 14 blog so hopefully they'll still vote for me >.< HalliwellsAttic 16:55, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Hopefully. It'll be good to come back on here after my absense and see If ive become a admin xD HalliwellsAttic 17:49, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Talk: Charmed Comic Issue #7 hey, for the new Charmed Comic Issue #7... do you think that sniper look thing is from a darklighter? And if it is then Leo must have gotten his powers back because there would be no point in the darklighter attacking them if Leo was not an elder, right??? 21:53, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Episode Infobox. I thought I would make like a prototype of what it will look like. Because I liked your idea of making a new one. Took me a while to get all the information tho, but here it is. What do you think? http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Episode_infobox/Something_Wicca_This_Way_Comes HalliwellsAttic 06:45, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Go right ahead. It was your idea and all. xD HalliwellsAttic 08:47, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah I tried that to, But I couldnt. So I just made one up before. xD HalliwellsAttic 09:19, September 26, 2010 (UTC)